Henry Jonathan Pym (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Dr. Henry Jonathan "Hank" Pym, is an American biochemist with extensive knowledge in various scientific fields Biography Creating the Pym Particules Hank Pym while a gifted scientist, he didnt had the best reputation among the scientific community, so he set out to create an achievement that may put him in the map, Tony Stark helped him fund his findings, as he was able to descover a serum that would allow its user to shrink, he shared his finding with Vernon Van Dyne and his daughter, sadly Vernon was killed the same day by Taskmaster. that night Janet decides to avenge her dad and injects herself with the serum, Hank goes to see her, only to find her clothes in the floor and a note telling him that she's going to her house for find info on the cloacked man that killed her dad and find him, at that moment Agent May knocks at Pym door for talk to him, but Pym have no time for this and tells her that his friend is about to do something stupid and must stop her. The Wasp May and Pym arrive on Jan house, where they find him standing no the corpse of Taskmaster, who was accidentaly killed in the battle, May identifies the man as Tony Masters a former SHIELD agent who was injected with an experimental Super Soldier serum made by SHIELD, but it drove him insane and made him think of himself superior to the others He started a life of crime, but eventually he protected others in exchange for money but if they didn’t paid him, he killed them. May then asks Pym what he knows about Iron Man, he says that he knows nothing, May is dissapointed but recruits both of them to SHIELD after seeing that Jan can take care easily of herself in dangerous situations and Hank being an gifted scientist for making the shrinking serum. Pym decides to modify his serum for avoid any kind of mutation, as they leave, Pym looks at the files Taskmasters was after, which was a file for an A.I. he vows to finish what Vernon started one day. S.H.I.E.L.D. After Jane Foster equipment was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D., Pym's friend; Erik Selvig offered to email him to consult the situation. Ties with Bruce Banner As Pym had ties with Bruce Banner, General Thaddeus Ross had Pym on their sights and tracked his movements in case he contacted and helped Bruce Banner, after Banner had became the Hulk. Relationships Friends and Allies *Janet Van Dyne - Friend and Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Melinda May - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Vernon van Dyne - Friend and Colleague *Tony Stark - Contact *Erik Selvig - Friend and Colleague *Bruce Banner - Friend and Colleague Enemies Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) ** Iron Man (Mentioned only) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) ***''Size of the Heart'' - RoadRage **''Thor'' (Mentioned only) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Name Only) Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' PymandVanDyne.jpg HankPym.jpg MayJanPym.jpg PymReadsVernonNotes.jpg Category:Males Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Iron Man Humans Category:Thor Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans